Return of a Hero
by andrew d
Summary: Carters day gets worse
1. Homecoming

I'm here and that's the least I can say. It's been three months, and what I've seen I'll never be able to forget. Well, here we go.  
  
" Howdy, Carter," Susan greets me as I walk in through the emergency doors.  
  
" Fresh trauma right behind me: Bicycle chain to the neck."  
  
" Eww, sounds gruesome. Better get Pratt. Oh, Greggory.."  
  
Things haven't changed now have they?  
  
" Hey Kerry."  
  
" John, how was the Congo?"  
  
" Unbelieveable. I can't explain it."  
  
"Maybe we could grab some dinner tonight and discuss it. I loved Africa when I was there."  
  
" Yeah, sure. Sounds great."  
  
" Ok, I'll catch you later then."  
  
I've been back 5 minutes and already invited to dinner. They must really love me. I hope I remember my locker combination. ( opens locker, retrieves lab coat and stethoscope.) Let's see some patients.  
  
" Hey, Jerry, who we got today?"  
  
" Well Doctor C., we have Mrs. Johnson with belly pain, Mr. Hamburg with headaches and nausea and finally, Mr. Jefferson who thinks he is the king of New York."  
  
" Wow, a nice variety. I'll take Mrs. Johnson."  
  
" Excellent choice, but if you want a trauma, I may have something for you."  
  
" Sure, Mrs. Johnson can wait. Nothing like a trauma to get your blood pumping. What we have?"  
  
" Auto verses pedestrian, three minutes out and it sounds pretty bad. Apparently, the guy was jaywalking across the street for a drug deal, and an SUV nailed him."  
  
" Sounds festive. I'm there."  
  
" As a matter of fact, here it is now."  
  
This is going to be great. A nice trauma to start me up again.  
  
" Hey, Doris, what we got?"  
  
" Chase Carter, 30, smashed by a trucker running from a drug deal." 


	2. How much for a phone call to Philadelphi...

Ok, read my first one to understand this one.  
  
"Is There an End to this Abuse?"  
  
I couldn't believe it. It was unthinkable. How? Why?  
  
" Dr. Carter, you want this one?"  
  
" Yea I got it Gallant. Get Susan and Luka."  
  
" Sure."  
  
( now in trauma room)  
  
" Gave him 10 of morphine, 1 of ancef, and six of unison," Doris hollered as she left the room.  
  
" Ok, got it," I replied.  
  
" CBC, Chem 7, Head and Neck Ct first so we can make sure we can intubate."  
  
" Bp is 50 palp, pulse is 89 on 100% air," Lily declared.  
  
( Enter Luka and Susan)  
  
" Carter, what you have?'' asked the tired looking Kovac.  
  
" My cousin,Chase, 30, hit by an SUV. Ordered trauma panel, and head and neck ct's."  
  
" Carter, maybe you should let us take this," Susan said.  
  
" I've got it. Ok, lets get a cut down tray. Luka throw in a central line."  
  
" Carter, we got it. Go call his parents," said Luka.  
  
" Fine, but the minute his status changes, come get me,'' I said as I left the room heading for the lounge and looking for Abby as well. As I busted through the doors to the lounge, I found Abby rummaging through her locker. She turned and greeted me.  
  
" Hey, John, have you seen the Advil I had in here?"  
  
" No. Abby, do you remember me telling you about my cousin Chase?"  
  
" Of course, I even met him."  
  
" Well, he was just in an accident and they brought him in."  
  
" Oh, god Carter, is he ok? Are you ok?"  
  
" I'm fine, but I need to make some phone calls."  
  
" Ok, well I'll go check on him."  
  
" Thanks."  
  
As Abby leaves, I think about who I should call.  
  
15 minutes later  
  
" Jerry, I'm expecting a very important phone call anytime so come get me when as soon as she calls."  
  
" Sure thing Dr. C."  
  
I enter the trauma room and realize Chase has been intubated.  
  
" Did you check the c-spine?"  
  
" Carter, we don't not check the c-spine in an auto accident before we intubate," Dr. Lewis remarked.  
  
" What about an abdominal ct?"  
  
" DPL was negative, but we're ordering an ultra sound also cause the DPL was 5 minutes ago and he has dropped some stats."  
  
Now what is going to happen I though? Abby enters the room.  
  
" John, Jerry says you have a phone call at the desk from a Doctor Del Amico."  
  
" Thanks, I'll take it in her," I said as I stepped into the next room. Did I do the right thing? Did I call the right person? I pick up the receiver. " Anna?" 


	3. Maxwell Murder

" Hey Carter."  
  
" Anna, it's Chase.''  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" He got hit by a car while running from a drug deal."  
  
" Oh. No Carter that's awful. Where was it?"  
  
" Here, in Chicago."  
  
" Yeah, I know that, but what part?"  
  
" The suburbs down by the river."  
  
" Oh no. Did they find the guy who hit him?"  
  
" I don't think so. Why?"  
  
" Nothing. It's nothing. It couldn't be."  
  
" Anna, tell me. I need to know."  
  
" You remember my boyfriend Max right?"  
  
" Yeah, why?"  
  
" Well, he's in Chicago this weekend surveying Mercy as a possible Pedes E.R."  
  
" Yeah, but I still don't get it."  
  
" Do you think that maybe, possibly the driver was...Max?''  
  
" Oh, Anna, no, no I don't. There are a ton of drug dealers in Chicago. There's a million to one chance that's it's Max."  
  
" Yeah, your right. I'll call him and let him know what happened and maybe he can stop by or something."  
  
" No, Anna. I'll call him. What's his number?"  
  
" 453-9091. Extension 3. But John, promise me you won't get angry with him or go and beat him up."  
  
" Sure thing."  
  
( Enter Haleh.)  
  
" Dr. Carter, Chase is crashing. Kovac and Lewis want you there."  
  
" Oh, god. Ok, thanks Haleh. Anna, Chase has gotten worse. I have got to go help him. Thanks for all of your help."  
  
" Yeah. Carter, call me and let me know how it goes ok?"  
  
" Yeah, ok, but I really got to go."  
  
I hang up as quickly as I possibly can. I run out of the room and head at a bull's pace towards the trauma room. I don a trauma gown and bust in through the doors.  
  
" Another round of epi," yells Kovac over the screaming monitors.  
  
" How many rounds?" I ask quizzically.  
  
" This is his third round of epi, he's had 6 of atrophine, 100 of lidocaine," replied Susan.  
  
I sit there and take it all in. This is it. The end. Chase is really going to die. My thoughts are interrupted by Luka's voice.  
  
" Thoracotomy tray. Carter, you may want to step out man."  
  
" No, but why the hell are you doing a thoracotomy on a blunt chest trauma?"  
  
" I'm doing an over the top one because we have to repair the heart, and it has to be now or never so let me do it."  
  
" Oh, son of a bitch."  
  
( Carter punches Luka and knocks him to the floor.)  
  
" Carter!" screams Susan.  
  
( Enter Weaver.)  
  
" What's all this ruckous in here?"  
  
" Asystole!" hollered Susan.  
  
I can't believe it. His heart has stopped. I'm in shock. Why did I punch Luka? What was I thinking? Luka's bleeding. I must have done a good job. Now Kerry has the 10 blade. She's prepping the chest. I guess he really does need a thoracotomy.  
  
" Wait. I'll do it," says a voice from outside the trauma room. 


End file.
